Reiō
by Aurum Faea
Summary: Summary is pretty much the first chapter. Poll is up for Pairings! Go ahead and vote!
1. Prologue summary thing

_**So, for those wondering about Deep, during the writing of the third chapter I caught a terrible illness called writers block. Don't worry, I hope I'm recovering. If you have any ideas for how the plot should develop from where it is either review there, here, or send me a message. In the meantime, I decided to iterate another idea that's been bouncing around in this brain of mine. So here it is, the first chapter of Reio**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Highschool DXD. All rights to their respective owners**_

There are four known beings that lie above the known top ten powers in the supernatural world. They are in a true class of their own, being unable to be ranked with just raw power, as theirs surpass any scales we could comprehend. These four beings are as follows; Great Red, who spends most of his time in the dimensional gap. The Infinite Dragon God Ophis, leader of the hero faction and the Ouroboros. The Trihexa, also known as 666, the beast of the apocalypse. And finally, the Reio, the king of souls. Each have their own prominence and power, though we will only be delving into the history of the Soul King.

The Reio has always been known to be extremely powerful, but he preferred to live a life of solitude similar to Red. He decided life was dull doing nothing in a separate dimension and created the soul reapers, as well as splitting his power to create Ywach, the first Quincy. If you're wondering why he would do that despite knowing it would lead to the 1000-year blood war is anyone's guess. He watched the war, and it made life less dull, though he believed he needed more conflict eventually, so he engineered his own in the form of Ichigo. Everything went to plan, including the end of the Blood War. The Reio did not expect to truly perish though, nor did he anticipate the collapse of all that he made into the strongest singularity, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Being a perfect hybrid and with the natural power and harmony of this state made Ichigo a perfect singularity, and all the dimensions and other creations of the Reio collapsed into him, courtesy of Ywach's death, which knocked him out from the strain and put him in hibernation for a few weeks while his body adjusted.

Now, since Ichigo was the only Reio candidate now since Ywach was dead, that immediately makes him the new Reio. Meaning he inherited the future sight and the Almighty. Also, due to the implosion, Ichigo's power increased by an order of magnitude as all the reishi of the dimensions was converted into reiryoku… including the Zanpakutou of the slain and the living. Ichigo's inner world underwent a change because of this, and it is now both upright and in the middle of a desert, with an industrial district that looked like the Rukongai surrounding the central skyscrapers.

It took a few weeks for him to wake up, and a few more to get over his lost friends. He still had his human ones, and he could talk to the Zanpakutou spirits of his friends that were lost, but it wasn't the same. He finished his schooling to be a teacher (with a few things in medical as well) and moved away from Karakura, to a larger town a good distance away called Kuoh. He got a small house and got a job teaching at the prestigious Kuoh Academy. He taught classical literature and history. Then stuff started getting weird when he sensed auras similar to those in hell coming from some of his students.

Ladies and gentlemen, maybe a pervert or two, this is the story I give you. This is the story of the new King of Souls, and how he shall change the course of history.

_**So I think this is good for now. This chapter was more meant to be a summary of how it all got here with the actual chapter being later. So what do you think? Write a review or something, PMs work too on what you think and maybe what I should do to improve the story. I'm out to play borderlands 3 now with my cousin. See ya!**_


	2. Devils, meet an Angry Strawberry

_**Hey, here's the first chapter of Reio. Anybody have ideas for cover art? I was thinking a throne of skulls or something, but I'm open to ideas. **_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and HSDXD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi, not me.**_

* * *

It's been a few months since the start of the school year, and Ichigo was already at his wits end. Kuoh academy, where he teaches, had recently become Co-ed only a few years prior. It was previously an all-girls school, and this made problems with it being co-ed. That being, most of the male student populace were perverts. The girl-boy ratio was also off, so most of the boys also wished to have a harem. To Ichigo, this was particularly infuriating because he was always taught to respect women. Alas, there was nothing much he could do. The entrance requirements to get in were high, so most of the people who got in technically earned it.

That didn't stop him from questioning some of the people who got in though, and the faculty, mainly the principle, who let them stay.

He's been here for a few years, and this year undoubtedly had the worst case of perverts, those being the so-called "Perverted Trio." They even had his class! He didn't like them, they knew he didn't like them, so they mostly stayed quiet in his class. He still saw them in the halls and reprimanded them for what they did, but it did little to stop their excursions. Of course, there was also the issue of one having a dormant power he could sense. Issei Hyoudou, the self-proclaimed Harem King. He had a power that felt somewhat draconic, like a weaker version of Red and Ophis. For those wondering how he knows about them, him becoming the Reio alerted those two dragons, and both, but mainly Ophis, told him more about the rest of the supernatural world. They were acquaintances mainly, but that didn't stop him from recognizing traits of their power.

Then there were the students who felt like Hell. Yes, he meant that quite literally, as they had auras similar to the sinners with all their hell-taint, but they obviously weren't sinners. The auras weren't limited to them however, their families also had similar auras. Considering that Sona Shitori's family owns the school, and they all have those auras, he believed there was something going on, but he didn't yet know what. Yes, he knew of devils, but he didn't know the specifics about their culture or the evil piece system, which was why he was cautious and suspicious when students who did not previously feel like hell started having that feeling about them as well, including one Hyoudou Issei. He believed the worst based on their names being Devils and the hell energy and how it seemed like it was spreading. There's also the fact that it only started spreading after they started attending Kuoh, which added to his unease.

A bit after the time Issei's aura changed from a humans to more of a devil, his holding similarities to that Gremory girl's aura more than the Sitri's, Ichigoc also felt the awakening of his power, which he recognized as the boosted gear from the Longinus rundown that Ophis gave him. He still didn't truly understand what the purpose of the devils at school was, but he had long since decided to pay them a visit when all of them were together, which was why he was currently heading towards the Occult Club building, where he could feel both the Gremory and Sitri groups together.

* * *

_**(Issei/Peerage POV)**_

Issei was in his own world right now, thinking about the end of the Riser incident. He was there with his peerage as well as Sona's to have a get-together to commemorate the ending of the engagement between Rias and Riser. Everything was good and everyone was having fun, and he had his dreams of Rias Oppai restored.

He had gotten to talking with Saji and Kiba, the other guys in the peerages. He had gotten a bit over the grudge he had on Kiba because he was the pretty boy, and he already knew that Saji only had eyes for Sona, so he believed they were fine. He was still set on becoming the Harem King, so he thought he should start with the peerage he was in. Which was partially the reason he tried so hard to rescue Rias, and the other was he truly did care for her. A bit into their conversation and the small get-together, the door unexpectedly opened, revealing someone who should not know about what was going on in here nor even have been able to come here because of the barrier. In the doorway stood Ichigo Kurosaki, their classical literature teacher. He was about to say something when Sona stared at him and called on some of her magic.

"Leave us, you have a lunch to get to. You saw nothing," intoned the Sitri heir, using her hypnosis to attempt and make him leave. Since she was a high-class devil, it should have been simple, so everyone turned their heads away from the disturbance.

Thus, everyone was rightfully surprised when he stayed and responded.

"I'm going to try and not feel insulted that you just tried to hypnotize me and get on with what I was going to do." He somewhat glared at the strongest devils in the room, though it was mainly more just his trademark scowl than a glare. "I don't know the intricacies of devil nature, but I only have one thing to say." The devils stared at him, looking somewhat nervous and apprehensive against his glare. Now, Kurosaki normally scowled, but even he could tell this was a straight up glare, and he decided he did not want to make Kurosaki angry from this point on. He may have frustrated him before, but this is the first time he's seen him truly angry.

The rest of the occupants of the room felt a cold dread settle into the bottom of their stomachs, and the higher ranked devils recognized this feeling as killing intent before he started to speak. "Don't intentionally harm any of my students. I don't care who you are or what your status is, I will not tolerate any harm coming to the students and staff of this school and the rest of the town." Then the cold feeling abruptly dropped. His glare had lessened somewhat as well as he spoke. "Now I can see you are all having a good time, so I'm sorry to put a damper on the mood. I'll let you get back to your party." He promptly slid the door shut and they could hear his footsteps travel down the hall.

In the silence that followed, you could hear a pin drop. Saji was the first to recover, quite noisily too. "Hey, Kaichou! How the hell did he break your hypnosis?! Humans aren't supposed to be able to do that!"

Sona glowered at Saji's outburst before responding. "I don't know how he broke it, it just happened. Now will you shut it? I need to think."

Saji promptly shut one of his air-holes.

Sona then spoke up again. "This is concerning that we let him slip through our fingers, but it is a salvageable situation. From what I can gather, he probably assumed the worst from the fact that we're named Devils and he may have sensed our auras on students who used to be human when they were reincarnated. We should probably talk to him about what we actually do. Rias, can I let you do that? You have the smaller peerage, so he may feel less threatened if you're the one to talk to him."

Rias nodded. "I'll fill him in on more of the intricacies of our culture. He probably doesn't know about the evil piece system… You think he'd be interested in joining any of our peerages?"

Sona scoffed. "No. I can't imagine him wanting too, and he's probably too powerful, at least based on how he worded his threat."

Rias turned to Issei. "I'll let you summon him tonight, after the party."

Issei gulped. "Wouldn't it be better to send Kiba? He's stronger…"

Rias shook her head. "No, that's precisely why I'm sending you. You will throw him off guard if he doesn't know about the boosted gear, and unboosted you're weaker than the rest of the peerage, which should set him at ease."

Issei drooped at being called the weakest and still having to go. "Fine…"

Sona then smiled. "We should get back to the party now, yes?"

Rias sighed thankfully. "Yes, lets."

* * *

Later, after school, Issei made either a brave or foolish decision to approach Ichigo. He knocked on his class' door, and hearing the muffled "come in," opened it and stepped inside. Ichigo had looked up from his desk and was staring at Issei with his signature scowl. Issei gulped.

"I-Ichigo-sensei, I just wanted to talk a bit if thats ok…" Issei was a bit nervous about this encounter, considering Sirzechs said he was strong, meaning he probably didn't stand a chance.

Ichigo nodded. "Go on."

Issei gulped again. "Well… I just wanted to ask that you give the Devils a chance. They're actually pretty good considering the name! Rias actually saved my life so… I just wanted to try and clear things up a little before Rias went into more depth… She asked me to come talk to you and invite you to the club so she could better explain devils and their culture, to clear the air, you know?"

Ichigo nodded again. "I understand. Am I to come with you right now?" He tilted his head questioningly.

Issei nodded, thankful the meeting went well enough. "Yes, follow me."

Issei led him to the Occult Research club room and to Rias' desk, where Ichigo sat at the guest side. The rest of the peerage was lounging about the building, mainly doing whatever, but Asia and Issei were sitting on the couch in the room with Rias. Rias sent a searching look at Ichigo, who had a flat look of his own, before sighing.

"I think there was a slight misunderstanding. None of us devils want to hurt the students. Sona and I came because we needed to find Peerage members and go through human schooling."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why would a near immortal devil want to go to a human school? And aren't peerages only made of devils? I'm one hundred percent sure you don't just find devils in schools."

Rias nodded. "Normally you'd be correct, but Ajuka Beelzebub somewhat recently made something called the Evil Piece system, which allows us to reincarnate humans as devils, but only if they want to." _**(I'm not quite sure on this one, but I think people saying things like "I want to live" counts as them wanting to even if they're about to die)**_

Ichi tapped his arm. "And the town? The contracts and souls and all that? I've seen your fliers around town."

Rias laughed a bit at that. "No, we don't take souls as payment any more. We're mainly like a service organisation, we take money from contractees for our services. Aside from that, we also hunt stray devils who threaten the human populace, so we're more of a good force in the long run. If we took souls, Amaterasu would kick us out of Japan."

Ichigo blinked. He wondered how they were on Shinto grounds, but that made more sense that Amaterasu allowed it on the pretense that they wouldn't take any souls. Still, he was skeptical. "I'll believe you only if I get to observe your 'hunts' as you put them and the rest of your activities, for at least a week."

Rias sighed slightly. "Fine, that's agreeable. Am I to assume you'll be joining us on the hunts and contracts?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Only the hunts. The contracts I have my own ways to observe." Those being the souls of the people who made contracts or will make contracts. A mix of the Soul kings domain and the Almighty seeing possible futures to see future souls who made contracts. He could also make spirit familiars with his power to observe them, which he was discreetly doing now actually.

Rias paused, somewhat suspicious about that, but shrugged. "As long as we're good, I don't have any issues."

They continued talking, mainly about political situations and the other races and factions of the Christian faith, ending on the recent expulsion of the rogue fallen from the territory.

Rias looked at Ichigo to gauge his reaction to the news. To her surprise, it was quite mild. She decided to call it here. "Well, I think this concludes our meeting, wouldn't you agree?"

Ichi nodded. "Yes. It has been quite informative. Thank you for your hospitality." He stood up and bowed slightly before leaving.

A few moments later, Rias slumped on her desk with her head down, with Issei and Asia's twin shouts of "Buchou!" reaching her ears. She was grumbling into her desk. "That was nerve-wrackingly tense. Seriously, I felt like I was just in a meeting with vatican battle-nuns." Little did she know that would actually soon happen. Irony.

Issei lightly shook her. "It couldn't have been that bad, right?" He tried to give her a massage to make her feel better but Asia pushed him away because she could do it better. Also, she could mix it with twilight healing to better ease the aches. Cool, right?

Rias looked up slightly. "Yeah… I need to sleep. Issei, you're with me tonight. Feel free to join Asia."

Issei blushed and so did Asia. Issei stayed at the club room which had a few beds and served as a body pillow for the Rias and Asia because Asia definitely wanted to cuddle too. Safe to say, all slept well that night… Except when in the morning Issei woke up to Akeno also on top of him. Safe to say, the scream served as a wonderful alarm clock.

Ichigo idly flicked through channels on his TV at home before he found a local news channel that was covering a case on… murders. He had sent out his familiars earlier, so he had eyes over the city in the form of small sparrows, so he knew where this murder was, but it was so bad on the channel that they censored EVERYTHING. He thought he needed a closer look, so his familiar went closer… and Ichigo almost lost his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All there was was a pile of meat and something that could've been a body with all of its innards turning into outards. And what's worse, his familiar could sense energy. It wasn't devil energy, in fact it felt somewhat like the Quincys' light energy… but much darker. Like a hollowfied quincy. He guessed this was from some lingering rogue fallen. He glared, the temperature and air pressure greatly fluctuating due to his feelings about this. He never wanted to go back to living in the supernatural, but if something was threatening his town…

_**They'd have hell to pay**_

* * *

_**And done! I just have to say Holy Crap! This story got a lot more recognition than I thought it would. Over 15 favorites, 20 followers, and 300 views and I hadn't even written the proper first chapter! You all rock, and are partially the reason this came out so early. I will take your support and turn it into author fuel!**_

_**Also, if anyone is wondering, Ichi is not in his human body. I doubt it would be able to withstand his power now, even sealed. I was thinking that Urahara made a sort of anchor like how Merlin from seven deadly sins uses an anchor for her image even though she got turned to stone. Maybe like a half-gigai sort of thing. I'll find a loophole, though there is the obvious one of "Kuoh being a devil territory causes spiritual awareness" thing, which I'll go with as a fallback option if I can't think of anything. I don't know if I'll do pairings, but I'll make a poll if I do. Lmk if you want pairings too. I was thinking of one more thing, since Ichigo is the soul king and has the almighty, I'm going to include people who would have died in the collapse to the poll, with the excuse of Ichigo unconsciously bringing them back in his grief. I'll even make a harem poll if that's what people want. I think that does it, so I'm going to sign off for now. Have a great week everyone. Cheers!**_

_**Edit: I realized I goofed and just posted the draft before ****editing**__** anything, so here's the actual chapter**_


	3. School is a hub for the supernatural

_**Hey, I'm back, bringing you another chapter! And I really have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. It gives me more confidence to write even though I'm not that great. So again, thank you.**_

_**POLL FOR EVENTUAL PAIRINGS IS UP! I'm not going to start them yet, but I will (try to) eventually. Speaking of which, I need to rewatch DXD. I haven't seen it in a while, so I'm actually unfamiliar with a lot of the story, and most of the fanfictions aren't great, so I'm going to be doing that to get more info on characters I put into the poll and because I think the storyline is good when it isn't focused on boobs. And I need power calculations on the top characters. Seriously, I've been running power calcs on destructive potential for like, three days, and instead of a DXD crossover I'm tempted to just throw Ichi into Dragon Ball with what I calculated. But yeah, based on what I could figure, Ichi in canon is stronger than everyone in DXD and then some. Mine would be even stronger, unless I purposely lowball him. So that's all I got for everyone today. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_**(Ichi POV)**_

Two weeks passed, nothing seemed wrong at a glance. Ichigo had checked the contracts and followed their hunts. There was that one person who contracted Issei who was obviously a supernatural entity. He held a certain level of disappointment in him about how Issei didn't notice anything at all that was strange about him. Honestly, he thought Issei's sensory abilities are worse than his were. Back on topic though, he'd have to pay him a visit to make sure he didn't get any ideas about messing with _his_ town. Other than that, the Devils had kept their word. No human souls were taken and they dealt with the strays, which he was happy with. Sometimes there was something that poked around that he knew they couldn't handle, so he quietly dealt with those threats. He attended some of the ORC and student council meetings to get more information on the Devils' culture and abilities, but other than that just taught and kept an eye on the town.

Then things started to go to shit.

There were priests flying in, that much he could tell, but they were all being killed. From what he could feel, they were all killed by an Excalibur fragment, like the other murders that were happening. He was always just a few seconds late in catching the culprit, but he could feel residual fallen energy, as if the culprit had close contact with a powerful fallen. He put them at 6 wings at the least, but he didn't care. Whoever it was would not last too much longer. He guessed this was part of a plot to start something. He didn't know what, but with a fallen in devil territory and excalibur fragments going around, he assumed it would be a plot for a war. The 'mastermind' behind it he knew would show himself eventually, so he was content with waiting for them, but he still tried to stop the murders when he could.

Then he had a break on who was messing with his territory. After a hunt that he could obviously see Kiba was distracted (which he thought was incredibly stupid by the way), there was another murder, so he sped over there. Surprisingly, he saw Kiba there fighting with a priest… Who had killed another priest. He heard Kiba yelling and heard the name of the attacker. Freed Sellzan. He knew Kiba was angry, probably about that holy sword project he heard about earlier, but he would NOT let Freed have any chance to escape. So he jumped in the middle of the fight and stopped Freed and Kiba's swings at each other. With one finger. It was at that point he decided to speak up.

"Mr. Yuuto, I apologize, but I'll be taking this one." Yuuto of course was surprised because he did not expect Ichigo to follow him, or be able to completely stop an excalibur fragment and devil sword at the same time. When he got his wits about him, he shook his head vigorously.

"No! He's mine!" Ichigo could practically cut the hate radiating off of Kiba, but Freed wouldn't wait for them to finish.

"Ohoho, a distraction! Then prepare to die, shitty devil and human!" And he took a swing to cleave them both, but it was again stopped by Ichigo. He didn't even try to block, it just hit him and stopped. Freed's eyes widened and his smile fell as he looked up at Ichigo and saw… nothing. No mercy, no pity, nothing that would indicate he felt he would get a second chance. He only saw gold and black and felt fear.

And then he felt nothing. He realized he was in a room, and there was a hole in the concrete wall, with the orange haired man he tried to attack with his fist still extended. Before he blacked out, he used the device he had to instantly teleport back to base, covering the area in a flash of white light.

Ichigo's scowl became all the more fierce. "Tch. He was tougher than I expected. He better lay low, because he won't get any amount of mercy from me." He turned to Kiba. "Run along to you're peerage. You have nothing else to do here." He left promptly, walking through the rain that never seemed to impact him. It was time to pay that contracter a visit…

* * *

_**(Kiba)**_

Kiba looked dazedly at the back of his literacy teacher, and then at the hole in the wall he caused with just a simple punch that even he as a knight couldn't see. He was still pissed that he didn't get to kill the wielder of the Excalibur, but he was still more shocked. His rage didn't leave, but it receded enough to make a rational decision. He headed back to Rias and told her what he saw.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. It looked more like belief mixed with extreme disbelief. "What do you mean you didn't see him move!? You're the fastest one in the entire peerage!"

Kiba nodded. "Yes, I am, but have you taken into account that he could be stronger than everyone else in our and Sona's peerages? It seems highly likely with the display I saw. I don't know about strength, but he does surpass me in speed."

Rias rubbed her temples. "Urgh… And you said Freed was still here, and had his own excalibur fragment? He could keep up with you?"

Kiba shrugged. "That's what it seemed like. From my knowledge on the excaliburs that would be the rapidly variant. Meaning I am the only one fast enough to deal with him. And believe me, I will deal with him when I see him again."

Rias may not show it, but she was worried for Kiba with all this Excalibur business going on. She knew he, out of all the sins, most represented Wrath. To be denied his wrath and exercising his sin was like trying to contain an explosion. It wasn't good. She just hoped he would be alright.

* * *

_**(Azazel)**_

Azazel was just minding his own business on the side of the river. The devil he had contracted had just left. He shook his head at the thought of him. There was no way he would be able to match Vali any time soon, but he was coming along well. He got a bite and reeled it in, but it was too small so he tossed it back into the current. Then he felt his instincts warning him of something just as a presence appeared behind him. He slowly turned his head and saw… probably the most ridiculous dye-job ever on an adult. Might as well extend an invitation.

"Hey, man, you want to join me? It's a good night for fishing. I caught a few already, though I could only keep two. The rest were too small. So what do you say?"

The man tilted his head slightly, obviously contemplating. "Well, that answered my question. Why not? You got an extra rod?"

Azazel was slightly confused for a moment about what he said before about the question, but then his face fell. "Ah, no, sorry. The person I was with earlier had one but I don't."

The other man waved his concern off. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." And then Azazel gaped at the energy in the air condensing into the shape of, surprise surprise, a fishing rod. "I got my own."

Azazel was now a bit more nervous. He lived a long time, so he knew many abilities like the one he just used, but there were only some exclusive ones that used more outside energy to make constructs, as it required natural talent or extreme control. The variant he just saw was very similar to that of the now-extinct Quincies from a millenia ago.

The orangette sat next to him, grabbed some of his bait - the thief - and cast his line. They sat in silence for a little while before he said something to the man who had appeared. "So, I'm guessing this isn't just a house call?"

The unnamed stranger chuckled slightly. "Yeah, you're right. Call me Ichigo. You?" He held out a hand to shake.

Azazel was glad he was at least being cordial. "Azazel. A pleasure." He took the offered hand and shook it lightly. "So, what's this about? I don't owe you money, do I?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, this is more of a warning I guess. I know there's another Fallen in town. I thought it was you, but upon meeting you I can tell the difference in Aura and by your name of course. I can assume you and a colleague are here to deal with him, right?"

Azazel leaned back. "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I don't want another war."

Ichigo smiled. "That's good. If you did I'd have to kill you, but I'm going to warn you anyway." Azazel felt a pressure on him. The area around him also seemed to feel it, as the grass was being flattened and he could definitely feel a minor earthquake from the release of the man's aura. But he was worried for a different reason.

Being a top-tier Fallen meant most of his abilities weren't shabby at all, and that included sensing. From what he could tell, his aura was still suppressed. That was why nothing was being destroyed. But what made him nervous wasn't just that, it was that even with the suppression, it still caused him to feel pressure. It was by no means a small pressure either; it was like he was carrying a fifty pound weight on his back by human standards. It was stifling, to say the least.

"Don't," He looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to finish. "Ever. Intentionally harm any of the humans in this town, or others. I know who you are Azazel, but even that won't stop me from killing you." The pressure abruptly stopped, with Azazel feeling that much better afterwards. He sat up and saw Ichigo reel in a fish that was big enough to keep. "Sorry to intrude on your hospitality like this, but I had to make that clear. Goodbye, Governor." Ichigo took the fish and just disappeared from view. Even he couldn't see him. Azazel shook his head. "I wasn't going to, but…" He chuckled slightly. "I think I found Vali a new playmate. I'll tell him after all this business is over."

Suffice to say, Azazel had a night full of surprises.

* * *

_**(Ichigo)**_

Ichigo was fileting the fish he caught, cutting it into thin strips and doing some cooking. He had some rice being made as well and some seaweed and other veggies. He decided to make sushi tonight. After a bit more time, he had three rolls all nice and finished, when Shiro and Ossan came out of Ichigo's inner world. He smiled happily at them. "It's good to see you two again. I made sushi and have tea for you two." He set the table for them and sat down, and they followed.

Shiro was apparently not too happy with this development. _**"Oi, kingy, you know I don't do tea! Where the hell's your sake stash!?" **_Cue him rifling through every cupboard in the kitchen while Ossan and Ichigo just sighed and took a bottle out from under the table. The hollow part of him zoomed over. _**"Ah hell yeah! Thanks King!" **_Ichigo withdrew a few more bottles from his stash in the compartment under the table. He admitted he needed some as well. Ossan looked at Ichigo. _"Please don't turn into Shunsui." _Ichigo looked appalled. "You truly think so low of me? I'm being insulted by myself! This is truly a travesty!" He adopted some of his dad's comic personality while saying that, but it was overshadowed by the smile he wore. Then the hollow piped up. _**"So when we train, does that mean I can say 'stop hitting yourself' when I beat you up?" **_Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it. "Shit you're right. But aren't you confused about something? I'm pretty sure I'd be the one beating your ass." The hollow gasped audibly, also being somewhat comical. _**"No way! I'm gonna be the king! Nyeeeeeeeh!" **_Now Ichigo and his hollow were play wrestling while Ossan just drank his tea, smiling at the sight. He was happy for Ichigo. He had gotten better after the war and had found a better reason to live. He just hope this relative peace and happiness lasted longer than it probably would. He would tell Ichigo about where Yhwach's remaining energy went after this incident was over. He didn't want to stress him more than he probably already was with the Excaliburs and the rogue fallen.

The night passed by them, and it was peaceful.

* * *

The next day started normally for Ichigo. He got up, got dressed, and headed to the academy to teach. It was when he got there that he saw what was out of place. There were two people in cloaks that he could feel holy aura's from, one more than the other. He watched them on his way into the school grounds and kept his eyes on them from his room when the students started to file in. They didn't outwardly react to anyone until Sona and Tsubaki appeared. He saw them go off to a meeting somewhere private. He decided to pay a visit to the ORC today considering they would probably want to visit the other devils too. When the day ended, he packed up and made his way to the old school building. It seemed that things were moving faster than he thought, and his hollow couldn't wait for the climax. Maybe it would even be worth their time…

* * *

_**DONE! I'm sorry it took like, an entire week, but I had stuff to do during the weekend and I had writers block since Thursday. I just wrote what I thought would work even though my brain couldn't really come up with anything. So yeah, sorry! I'll try to update sooner next time. Review please!**_


End file.
